


Coffee Love

by sharlize



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mark being a little sassy, Yukhei being shy, cute stuff, writing this gave me peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlize/pseuds/sharlize
Summary: They meet in a coffeeshop. Yukhei is whipped.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Coffee Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. You stumbled upon a non-beta read little thingy I wrote the other day. It’s just Yukhei and Mark being cute little shits, so…  
> Honestly, I have not uploaded anything anywhere in like 7 years. But I’m feeling more and more inclined to share my stuff, so here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: English isn’t my first language and I’m trying to double-read and check this stuff, but if you find any mistakes, please let me know (especially when it comes to commas. That shit is confusing af).  
> Also, Mark and Yukhei belong to themselves (and to SM and their slave contracts, probably). What I write is purely fictional and in no way meant to insinuate any attributes to the boys. I also don’t get any financial profit out of this work.
> 
> Finally, have fun reading and consider leaving a comment.
> 
> All the best,  
> sharlize

They meet in a coffee shop. It’s fitting, because Yukhei doesn’t just like coffee shops, he finds peace in them. Looking up from the screen of his computer to see a room full of people – stories – that he completely blocked out while being engrossed in his work is the most calming thing. The boy is beautiful, there’s no other way to describe it. He’s got brownish hair with some kind of complex highlight in it, a face like an elf and expressive eyes that smile as he scans the place for a free table before stepping up to the counter to order. Yukhei is whipped on the spot. He knows he’s staring, but he can’t bring himself to stop. Not until the boy turns around, glass that probably contains a macchiato in hand and their eyes meet. Like every romance movie protagonist, Yukhei looks down _fast_. He knows he’s blushing. He watches through the tips of his fringe as the boy makes his way to an empty table right next to his. Thankfully his eyes are now glued to the rim of his glass, careful not to spill anything. He sits down. Yukhei looks back at his screen. His cheeks are burning.

* * *

  
_"I’m so glad you had the courage to approach me. I literally would have choked on my own spit if I had tried.” Yukhei’s watching Mark’s shoulders shake with laughter as the younger turns his neck to throw him a smug smile.  
"I know, you looked like you were gonna faint. I approached you because I was worried.” Mark sticks his tongue out. Their laughter rings through their bedroom, tinted in yellowish light of an early spring morning. Yukhei’s overflowing with warmth as his arm around Mark tightens slightly. He presses a kiss to Mark’s neck, who sighs in contentment. _  
  
_Everything is sunshine._

* * *

“You good over there?” Yukhei’s eyes widen in shock, darting up to see the boy looking directly at him, something akin to amusement in his features. He swallows, nods and tries to remember how to speak. The boy continues to look at him, before reaching one of his hands over to Yukhei, who stares at it a second to long and eventually shakes it. “I’m Mark.”  
“Yukhei.” Mark smiles at that.  
“Can I come sit with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's cheesy. Can't help myself when it comes to those two.


End file.
